


I'll Be Your Man

by neverlandlumos



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkins is a good lay. Kid can't even remember how he got to the hotel, for fuck's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Man

~~

It's a rare thing, sleeping with someone who is taller than Kid himself, and it makes everything just that bit easier, that bit better. He supposes it's not really an issue for a guy like Hawkins, who is at that height where there really hasn't anyone of interest taller than himself, but Kid loves it. He's not one to take it up the arse either, not usually, but as soon as he and Hawkins started kissing and grinding, he parted his legs eagerly and it all went from there.

Hawkins is a bit of an odd lover; his thrusts are punishingly good, the girth of his cock is perfect as it slides inside of him in a relentless grind, hitting the wall of his prostate with freaky precision, but he kisses sweetly, passionately, and does not leave marks on Kid’s skin. He does, however, appreciate that. Kid is bare chested most days, and bruises easily due to his pallid tone.

He can also manhandle Kid around, something Kid secretly adores, and almost chokes on his own saliva when he's dragged onto Hawkins’ lap easily, the stretch of his cock leaving Kid whimpering and splayed out, breathing raggedly against his shoulder.

“God,” he moans, with a hint of surprise, “Feels so good.”

Hawkins murmurs a response against his throat, holding and guiding his hips with strength, all but forcing Kid to move with his rhythm. Kid scratches down his back, shuddering a bit, before shifting to rest his weight on his knees to guide himself. It's a struggle, with Hawkins stopping none, but when they meet on the downward stroke the pleasure snaps through his groin like a firework.

Kid throws his head back, panting, and Hawkins sucks at his neck, below his ear. It's another bit of stimulation that's so precise and perfect that Kid almost sobs at the feeling, clenching around Hawkins’ cock involuntarily. Hawkins hisses between his teeth, hips snapping up of their own accord. Kid feels like jelly, legs and arms useless, the position straining his thighs and Hawkins seems to sympathise, settling Kid back against the mattress.

He doesn't think he's ever been fucked like this. Maybe, when he was still a teenager, when he and his first partner really didn't know what they were doing; how it all actually world and all that jazz. It's breathtaking, leaving him an absolute mess and it's almost liberating. Whenever he does have the chance for a quick lay here and there, he orgasms, but never rids himself of that tension, the tension of being attacked, caught, stabbed, whatever, but now, he can't even remember how he got to the hotel, for fuck’s sake.

“You feel amazing,” Hawkins compliments, hair disheveled but sexy as fuck. Hot. A blush stains his cheeks and neck, travelling down his chest. “Kid.”

Kid licks his lips, watching has Hawkins’ eyes track the movement. He offers the older man a grin, before bending a leg to rest on an armoured shoulder. He runs a pale hand down the more tanned skin of Hawkins’ abdominals, teasing along the defined ridges with his fingernails.

Hawkins kisses him again, hips beginning to move, having slowed due to their change in position. Kid groans against his mouth, attempting to kiss him fully, tongues sliding against one another smoothly. Hawkins grasps his thigh with one hand and drags him upward a bit; Kid shivers at the handling, again, and fucks him in earnest.

“Fuck,” his back arches, cock beginning to leak precome more steadily. "Oh – "

The sound of their skin meeting echoes around the room; all Kid can really manage is punched-out moans as he receives what is actually the best fucking of his life. He no longer cares about seduction, lewd expressions and all that shit, he knows he sounds like a damn whore but he's so eager to come he's shaking with it.

“Do you want to come?” Hawkins' must be some kind of goddamn mind-reader, too, though Kid wouldn't put it past the guy and his ability to touch Kid everywhere he likes.

Kid bites his lip, hips stuttering up as Hawkins' slides his tongue over the shell of his air, voice rough with arousal and desire and Kid has never wanted to come so hard, he's that turned on. Damn, who knew Hawkins could be such a hot fuck? He sure as hell didn't. This alliance might not be a bad idea, surely, if they do this more often. If Kid knew Hawkins' was such a good lover he would have wrestled the man into bed when they met years ago.

“Yeah,” he moans in response, looping an arm around Hawkins’ shoulders. “Shit, yeah.”

Hawkins pulls away, so their faces are only inches apart. He kisses along the ridge of Kid’s jaw, snaps his hips slower, but deeper, and harder, leaving Kid trembling and prying helplessly at his back. His thighs clench, holding the older man close to him.

“Ask nicely,” Hawkins commands softly, lips plump and red due to their activity.

Kid, ordinarily, would have told the man to get the fuck off and get the fuck out, but he's so far gone, he can feel release already curling in his gut. Should they keep this up, Kid could possibly come from Hawkins’ cock alone, and the thought makes him tremble. A surge of giddiness rises within him, the thought so exciting and new.

“Please,” he stutters, as Hawkins thrusts harshly. He picks up the pace so quickly and thoroughly Kid whines and clenches around him, the breath knocked out from his lungs. “Oh, fuck, yes – please. Please make me come.”

Hawkins grins down at him sharply, before giving him a kiss. The kiss is the most deep and forceful he's given Kid all night, hips and tongue matching in sync, Kid hanging on for the ride. He yelps, wide-eyed, as Hawkins wraps a large hand around his cock and rubs against the slit, and the nerves underneath and he comes. He comes so hard he's certain his body is convulsing, he can feel his abs and balls clenching, and pleasure so fierce – definitely unlike anything he's felt – surges through his body like a wave.

"Hawkins – " he moans, loudly, "Oh my fuck – "

He doesn't relent, working every last drop from Kid until he's boneless and pliant against the mattress and Kid wonders briefly if he has actually died. Hardly a bad way to go, if this round in the sack is anything to go by. Hawkins pulls out, leaving him wet and loose and he cracks open one eyelid lazily, politely, to see if Hawkins has come. He grins devilishly when he notices the other man hasn't.

“Lay back,” he orders, managing to work his arms, pushing Hawkins back onto the bed. The older pirate quirks what would be an eyebrow. Kid kisses him, soft little pecks, drawing away before he can deepen the kiss.

He scoots down the bed and pulls off the condom, tying it quickly and resting it to the side, before wetting his lips and bringing the tip to his mouth.

“Oh,” Hawkins grunts, surprised. Fingers cart through his hair smoothly, and he's grateful there's no pushing, because that type of crap enjoys the shit out of Kid. He dips his tongue into the slit, ignoring the bitter taste, before sliding his mouth around the head and sucking, cheeks hollowing.

“Kid,” Hawkins’ hips snap up a bit, and Kid drapes an arm across them to avoid gagging. His own body is still slack from orgasm, and dealing with a face-fuck right now is not on the agenda. He cups Hawkins’ balls in one hand, rolling them softly with a gentle tug, feeling their tightness, a sign he's about to climax. He runs his tongue down the underside as his mouth slides down the impressive shaft, slapping the hand that tries to tug him off.

“I'm going to come,” Hawkins manages, voice mangled, "Kid – "

The flow of come slides over his tongue and down his throat, and he swallows against it to avoid it spilling down his lips. Hawkins’ hips drive up against his arm, and he allows some movement, cock sliding in and out of his mouth as he does. He runs a hand up and down Hawkins’ thigh, feeling the muscles tense and relax and orgasm recedes.

He flops down nest to Hawkins like a bag of bloody potatoes, sated and happy and thoroughly fucked. He mumbles a bit when Hawkins moves him around to get the blankets underneath him on top of him and reaches out for warmth. Kid’s fingertips find abs, and them an arm, and curls around him before falling asleep.

~~

Kid yawns, lower-half sore but otherwise not as bad it could've been, considering how hard Hawkins was going at it.

"Good morning," Hawkins calls.

Kid blearily follows the direction of his voice with one lazy eye, before wrapping himself in the blankets. He probably resembles a newborn baby. Hawkins offers him a soft smile, a little curve of his mouth, before sipping his tea. Some herbal shit, Kid deduces, the smell is odd and unrecognisable.

"Hello," he says belatedly, sounding a bit lame. He looks outside the window, the only one without the curtains drawn. No wonder it's chilly in the room, it has began to snow. He briefly remembers Killer saying it was supposed to come down quite heavily today. Thus, the need for hotel rooms. Setting sail will have to wait until the weather lets up.

"Hungry?" Hawkins asks.

"Yeah, actually," Kid replies, rolling off the bed and landing on his feet with a small wince. So there is a little bit of discomfort, but he will manage, especially if he can eat and go back to sleep. He hesitates for a bit, unsure of how to act intimately around Hawkins now that last night is over, but pads over anyway, stooping. He presses a kiss to Hawkins' cheek, mindful of morning breath, and takes the seat opposite him. "Look. I'm just gonna throw this out there; we are doing that again, aren't we?"

Hawkins gives him a small smile, just a quirk of his lip. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kid stares at him as though he grown a second head. "Yes. Yes I did."

"I'm glad," Hawkins replies, and takes another sip of his stupid tea. "I did, as well. I do recall you thinking lowly of my prowess due to my invested interest in tarot and other such things."

"Well," Kid rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. To save further embarrassment, he takes a bread roll from the excessive lot in the basket and knifes some butter through it. "I was clearly proven wrong, then, huh?"

The older man chuckles. "I am more than happy to indulge with you again, Kid. That is, if you can handle another round."

Kid almost chokes on his bread roll. Hawkins isn't the most comedic guy Kid's ever known, nor does he make jabs at Kid or anyone Kid's seen him converse with. He narrows his eyes. "You're on."

~~


End file.
